


Happy Halloween

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [31]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Mitch and Auston miss Marleau's Halloween party.





	Happy Halloween

“Whatcha doing?” Mitch flopped into the chair next to Auston and leaned over to see what he was drawing. “Oh cool! Is that me?” He reached over and snagged the sketchbook. It was definitely him, dressed as a pirate.

“Um,” Auston said blushing.

Mitch grinned. “Is this a suggestion for what you’d like me to wear to Marleau’s Halloween party?” He leaned forward slightly. “Or is this for after the party; something just for us?”

Auston snorted. “You’ve been talking all week about being a ghostbuster; you don’t have a pirate costume.”

“Oh don’t I?” Mitch smirked watching the way Auston’s expression changed as he tried to figure out if Mitch was serious. “Why don’t we go to the bedroom and I’ll prove it?”

 

Patrick’s phone chimed and he glanced down at the screen and snorted. “Matts says he and Marns can’t make it.”

“Shit I really thought this was going to be the night they’d actually make it to the party,” Bozak complained as he handed a smug Martin a twenty.

“What was their excuse this time?” Komarov asked snickering.

Patrick brought the message back up. “No excuse. Just adds happy Halloween.”

“Bet it is for them,” Brown quipped.


End file.
